Billy Lee
is one of the main protagonists of Technōs' Double Dragon series of beat 'em up games. He is the younger twin brother, training partner and in some occasions even rival of Jimmy Lee. He is a master of Sōsetsuken, a Chinese legendary martial art which he mastered at a young age. Billy is also the boyfriend of Marian, who is often captured by rival gangs (mainly the Shadow Warriors) in order to lure him and his brother to reveal the secrets of their fighting technique. Biography ''Double Dragon Heir to the Chinese martial art, Sōsetsuken. He began learning Chinese Kenpou from his father at 12 years of age and mastered several martial arts forms during the following eight years until he turned 20, when he inherited the title of "Sōsetsuken Master" and established the Sōsetsuken Dojo with his older brother to teach citizens how to defend themselves from the Black Warriors. Double Dragon II: The Revenge At the young age of 20, he and his older twin brother became legendary masters of a Chinese style of Kenpou called Sōsetsuken. In the first game, Billy saved his girlfriend Marian from the clutches of the Black Warriors. But now, Marian was killed by the Black Warriors and Billy is looking to avenge her death. Billy is Player 1 and wears dark blue clothing. Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone Heir of Sōsetsuken. He started to learn Chinese Kenpou from his father since he was 12 years old and learned several fighting styles for eight years until he turned 20, when he became the heir to Sōsetsuken. He recently returned from a training mission and is now facing his biggest challenge yet: to find three Rosetta Stones. Super Double Dragon One half of the Double Dragons. He began to learn Chinese martial arts and several other kinds of fighting styles at the age of 12 and became heir to the Southern-style of Sōsetsuken at age 20. Battletoads/Double Dragon :'Height': 5′ 10″ :'Weight': 165 lbs. :'Color': Blue :'Birth date': 7-28-70- Leo The younger brother of Jimmy Lee. He began his martial arts training at age 12 and became a Kung Fu Sōsetsuken master at age 20. Double Dragon'' (animated series) Billy is separated from his twin brother at birth. His uncle, the Shadow Master, kidnaps Jimmy. Billy is rescued by their father, John, and is placed in the care of John's teacher. Eighteen years later, Billy reunites with his brother, and makes him see just how evil the Shadow Master really is. Billy is the even-tempered, responsible brother, and often dispenses wisdom to the students of the Dragon Dojo. Jimmy is the bad-tempered, trendy brother, and often dispenses serious code to the students of the Dragon Dojo. ''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls Date of birth: 10-23-69- Libra/Scorpio, Videogame Billy Lee is 7-28-70- Trend/geek Leo/Sagittarius, influenced in martial arts and higher ego :'Height': 6′ 2″ :'Weight': 210 lbs :'Eyes': Blue :'Hair': Black :'Likes': Milk :'Dislikes': Shadow Master :'Origin': Metro City :'Fighting style': Art of Dragon Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) Data :Voice: Hikaru Midorikawa :Birthplace: Los Angeles :Height: 5′ 9″ :Weight: 154 lbs. :Fighting style: Sousetsuken :Hobbies: Playing video games, driving cars Story A kind hearted, justice-loving young man who grew up learning Chinese and Japanese martial arts from a very young age. With his older brother Jimmy, he created the fighting style "Sōsetsuken". Sōsetsuken is a combination of Shaolin Kenpo, T'ai Chi, karate, judo, aikido, etc. Billy runs a martial arts dojo with his brother where he works on developing and mastering the best technique, but a letter from their old instructor brought them back to the city in which they grew up. Upon hearing of Koga Shuko from Marian, Billy makes the decision to destroy his evil organization. ''Double Dragon Advance The younger of the Lee brothers, Billy is a martial artist with a strong heart and body. He has learned numerous styles of martial arts since he was a child, and with his brother Jimmy, he founded Sōsetsuken at the age of 20. He is usually calm and quiet; only his brother Jimmy is capable of stopping him. ;Profile: :'Height': 175 cm :'Weight': 72 kg :'Fighting style': Sōsetsuken :'Specialties': Kicks and nunchaku :'Hobby': Training :'Martial arts idol': Bruce Lee Other appearances and cameos Rock'n Game Boy A manga about a group of gaming enthusiasts trying to stop an evil organization in their attempt to conquer the world. The Lee brothers, Billy and Jimmy Lee, from ''Double Dragon fame, are featured as part of the storyline. ''Kunio-kun'' series Billy and Jimmy are referenced in Technōs' Kunio-kun series by a pair of recurring characters known as the "Dragon Twins", Ryūichi and Ryūji Hattori (with Ryūichi playing the part of Billy). The iconic "Double Dragon" theme even plays whenever they appear. ''WWF Superstars Billy makes a cameo as a member of the audience. Super Spike V'Ball The NES port of the game features Billy and Jimmy as playable characters. Gallery Artworks and portraits DD1FC Billy Lee artwork.png|'Billy Lee''' from an early promotional artwork for Double Dragon Chardd2nesbillyb.gif|'Billy Lee' from a promotional flyer for Double Dragon II (Famicom) DD3AC Billy Lee portrait.png|''Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone'' Billy Lee - 01.png|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' Billy Lee - 02.png|''Double Dragon'' (animated series) CharneoBilly.gif|''Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) billyleedoubledragon.png|''Double Dragon Advance'' Double Dragon Neon Billy Artwork.jpg|''Double Dragon Neon'' Billy Lee - 03.png|''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Double Dragon (mobile) - 01.png|An old photograph of Billy, Marian and Jimmy Marian - 08.png|Marian rescued by Billy Sprites ChararcBillydd.gif|''Double Dragon'' (arcade) Charbilly1nes.gif|''Double Dragon'' (NES) Chardd2arcbilly.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Chardd2nesbilly.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES) Chardd3nesbilly1.gif|''Double Dragon III: The Sacred Stones'' Charsddbilly.gif|''Super Double Dragon'' Charbd21.gif|''Battletoads/Double Dragon'' Charddvbilly1.gif|''Double Dragon V: The Shadow Falls'' Billy WWFSS.png|''WWF Superstars'' Spike.jpg|''Super Spike V'Ball'' Trivia *In the original Double Dragon, Billy was featured as a blond guy wearing blue clothes and his twin brother Jimmy had brown hair while wearing red clothes. Later on the series, both characters switched hair colors. *In Double Dragon Neon, Billy is voiced by Jeff Luke (who also voices Jimmy Lee). *Billy could possibly have been inspired by the character Kenshiro from the manga/anime series Hokuto No Ken (1983). See also *Jimmy Lee *Marian References Category:Humans Category:Lee family Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Battletoads/Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon (mobile) characters Category:Double Dragon (Neo Geo) characters Category:Double Dragon characters Category:Double Dragon II characters Category:Double Dragon III characters Category:Double Dragon IV characters Category:Double Dragon V characters Category:Double Dragon Neon characters Category:Film characters Category:Super Double Dragon characters Category:TV series characters